20 Lutego 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Dla przyszłości - program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Smerfy - Nie rób drugiemu co tobie niemiłe, odc. 116 (Smurfs A Mile In My Shoes); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Wiadomości Moja Niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda Moja Niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:10 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - w tym Wiadomości: 8.30,9.00,9.30,10.00; Pogoda: 8.33,9.03,9.32,10.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:40 Awantura o Basię - odc. 11 - Awantura jedenasta, czyli rzecz o metodzie leczenia sercem - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wypasiona zima; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:15 Crusoe - odc. 1 (Crusoe, ep. 1) - txt str.777; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008); reż.:Duane Clark; wyk.:Philip Winchester, Anna Walton, Sean Bean, Sam Neil; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Port lotniczy 1975 (Airport 1975) 101'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1974); reż.:Jack Smight; wyk.:Charlton Heston, Karen Black, George Kennedy, Gloria Swanson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Puchacz. Tajemniczy łowca w mroku cz. 2 (The Secret Raider In The Dark, Eagle Owl) - txt str.777 27'; film dokumentalny kraj prod. Korea Połudn. (2008); reż.:Shin Dongman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Eurowizja 2011 na bis; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Sekrety i kłamstwa - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2145; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Kraina zgubionych rzeczy, odc. 34 (Darby’s Lost and Found); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Biegi narciarskie - Kronika Pucharu Świata; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 10/13 - Życie to maraton - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Blondynka - odc. 11/13 - Przyjaciółki są jak bimber - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Ostatni Mohikanin (Last of the Mohicans, The) 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Michael Mann; wyk.:Daniel Day-Lewis, Madeleine Stowe, Pete Postlethwaite; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Między piekłem a niebem (What Dreams May Come) 108'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Vincent Ward; wyk.:Robin Williams, Annabella Sciorra, Cuba Jr. Gooding, Max Von Sydow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Rzym s. I - odc. 9 (Rome, ep. 9); serial kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Rzym s. I - odc. 10 (Rome, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Kino nocnych marków - Przejście podziemne 28'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Teresa Krzyżanowska, Andrzej Seweryn, Anna Jaraczówna, Zygmunt Maciejewski, Jan Orsza Łukaszewicz, Janusz Skalski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Nie tylko dla pań - Tajemnice Stonehenge (Stonehenge Decoded) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 4 Mirosławiec; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 810; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 541 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 542 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Strefa gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - W 80 ogrodów dookoła świata - Indie (Around the world in 80 gardens. India) 58'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Patty Kraus; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kava - a nie kawa - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Chorwacja (45) Baranja; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Człowiek orkiestra (L'homme orchestre) 82'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1970); reż.:Serge Korber; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Paul Preboist, Noelle Adam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Familiada - odc. 1821; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Drammen (studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:20 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Drammen (sprint kobiet); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 432 - Wolontariuszka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (78); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (28); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Fuks - txt str.777 84'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Berlinie 2011; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Kręć! Jak kochasz to kręć! (Edward Kłosiński) 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.: Andrzej Wajda; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Strefa gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Człowiek orkiestra (L'homme orchestre) 82'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1970); reż.:Serge Korber; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Paul Preboist, Noelle Adam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Fuks 84'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 TELEZAKUPY 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 24; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Magiczne drzewo - serial dla młodych widzów 08:15 Narciarski weekend 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Ferdynand Wspaniały - serial dla najmłodszych 09:00 Podróże z barometrem - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 W labiryncie prawa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Gdzie diabeł nie może...; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:915:15 Info jazda - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Londyńczycy - serial fabularny produkcji polskiej 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Magazyn chrześcijański 18:30 Aktualności - wydanie główne 19:00 Sport 19:15 Magazyn meteo 19:20 Koncert życzeń 20:00 Listy gończe odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Aktualności 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Sport 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:24 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 24; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 23:54 Historia pewnej przyjaźni; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Listy gończe odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:39 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:01 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:04 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 02:19 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:31 Podróże z barometrem - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 02:55 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:27 Elementarz mam - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:39 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:51 W labiryncie prawa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:14 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:38 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 24; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 05:03 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Info jazda - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:27 Gdzie diabeł nie może...; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 24; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:49 Pogoda; STEREO 07:51 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:58 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Podróże z barometrem - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 W labiryncie prawa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Gdzie diabeł nie może...; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:15 Info jazda - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 17:06 Pogoda; STEREO 17:09 Zmiennicy - odc. 5/15 - Safari; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:08 Petersburski przedstawia - Motoryzacja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:39 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:41 Pogoda; STEREO 18:44 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:53 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 18:59 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Żeby wrócić tu; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:41 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:51 Pogoda; STEREO 19:53 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Listy gończe odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Saga rodów - Ród Mieczników; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:24 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 24; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 23:54 Historia pewnej przyjaźni; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Listy gończe odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:39 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:01 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:04 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 02:19 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:31 Podróże z barometrem - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 02:55 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:27 Elementarz mam - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:39 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:51 W labiryncie prawa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:14 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:38 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 24; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 05:03 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Info jazda - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:27 Gdzie diabeł nie może...; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (13) - serial animowany 07.45 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (11) - serial animowany 08.15 Scooby Doo (2) - serial animowany 08.45 Gumisie (5, 6) - serial animowany 09.45 Kacze opowieści (63, 64) - serial animowany 10.45 Dziewczyny Cheetah - film muzyczny, Kanada/USA 2003 12.45 Jaki ojciec, taki syn - komedia, USA 1987 14.45 Flashdance - film muzyczny, USA 1983 16.45 Diamentowa afera - komedia, USA/Niemcy 1999 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (242) - serial komediowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (143) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Kości 2 (34, 35) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Instynkt mordercy (11) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Dziedziniec śmierci - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 02.15 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Program interaktywny 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.20 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show 12.20 Top Model. Zostań modelką - reality show 13.20 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Psim tropem do domu - film obyczajowy, USA 1995 17.00 Hela w opałach 4 (53, 54) - serial komediowy 18.00 Wipeout - Wymiatacze - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Kod Karola Wielkiego - film przygodowy, Niemcy 2008 22.30 Dr House 2 (11) - serial obyczajowy 23.30 Naznaczony (11) - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Grzech milczenia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 02.20 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:20 Mała czarna 6:00 Belfegor - upiór Luwru 8:00 Galileo Odcinek: 137 9:00 Świat Wayne'a II 11:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 12 12:00 Mała czarna 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 VIP 14:00 AlleGra 14:30 Sport 16:50 Życiowe role gwiazd Odcinek: 4 17:20 Życiowe role gwiazd Odcinek: 10 17:50 Nieznane oblicze T-Rexa 19:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 14 20:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 15 21:00 Drużyna specjalnej troski 23:20 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 19 23:50 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 20 0:20 Świat Wayne'a II 2:20 Mała czarna 3:15 VIP 3:40 Kinomaniak 4:05 Rozdanie Europejskich Nagród Filmowych 4:40 TV market TV Puls 6:00 Pracujące zwierzaki Odcinek: 25 6:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 87 7:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 8:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 42 8:30 Stacja Porankowo 9:30 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 21 10:00 Pszczółka Maja 11:00 Byli sobie podróżnicy Odcinek: 6 11:30 Tom i Jerry 12:35 Tom i Jerry: Wielka ucieczka 14:15 Tajemnica potwora z Loch Ness II 16:30 Merlin Odcinek: 1 18:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 87 19:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 43 19:30 Tom i Jerry 20:00 SWAT 22:00 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 10 23:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 90 23:30 Strach się bać! Odcinek: 2 0:00 Medium Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 1:00 Jadowita cisza 3:00 Hi Hi TV 4:00 Programy powtórkowe 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 5:50 Misja Martyna - extra Odcinek: 2 6:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 10 6:50 Telezakupy 9:00 Wielki powrót Odcinek: 5 9:35 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 10:25 To tylko gra 12:20 Ally McBeal Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 13:15 Ally McBeal Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 14:10 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 4 15:05 Kosmiczna załoga 17:10 Columbo Odcinek: 36 Sezon: 5 19:10 Uwaga, faceci! Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 20:05 Wysłannik przyszłości 23:35 Krok od domu Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 0:35 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 3 1:30 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 3 2:25 Arkana magii TVP Kultura 08:05 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 47; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Magia kina 9'; etiuda; reż.:Wojciech Biedroń; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Skarby Filmoteki - Jakub 9'; etiuda; reż.:Andrzej Dec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Skarby Filmoteki - Jeden minus jeden 15'; etiuda; reż.:Natalia Koryncka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Skarby Filmoteki - Krakatau 10'; etiuda; reż.:Mariusz Grzegorzek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Skarby Filmoteki - Włosy. Post scriptum do "Infantki" 4'; etiuda; reż.:Jolanta Dylewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Trochę wielkiej miłości 45'; film TVP; reż.:Paweł Kędzierski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Dokument tygodnia - Nawiedzenie (Ivetka a hora) 83'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2008); reż.:Vit Janecek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pierścień Nibelunga - Zygfryd (3) (Siegfried from Valencia) 89'; opera kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.: La Fura dels Baus; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Życie jest piękne (La vita e bella/Life is beautiful) 111'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (1997); reż.:Roberto Benigni; wyk.:Roberto Benigni, Nicoletta Braschi, Giorgio Cantarini, Sergio Bustric, Amerigo Fontani; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Siedem czerwonych róż, czyli Benek Kwiaciarz o sobie i o innych 69'; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Sztwiertnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Niedziela z... twórczością Krzysztofa Kolbergera - Kolba na szczęście! 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Drozdowicz, Maria Nockowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Niedziela z... twórczością Krzysztofa Kolbergera - Detektyw 99'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Janusz Warmiński; wyk.:Leonard Pietraszak, Krzysztof Kolberger; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Niedziela z... tworczością Krzysztofa Kolbergera - Kontrakt 108'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Maja Komorowska, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magda Jaroszówna, Krzysztof Kolberger, Zofia Mrozowska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Janusz Gajos; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Więcej niż fikcja - Nieprzyzwoity wydawca (Obscene) 97'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Neil Ortenberg, Daniel O'Connor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Mocne kino nocne - Jazzowe imperium (Keisarikunta (The Harbour Brothers)) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Finlandia (2004); reż.:Pekka Mandart; wyk.:Mikko Leppilampi, Maria Ylipää, Mikko Nousiainen, Tuomas Uusitalo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Panna Nikt 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Anna Wielgucka, Anna - Maria Mucha, Anna Powierza, Stanisława Celińska, Małgorzata Potocka, Leszek Teleszyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Kult Off Kino - odc. 38 "Zły"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Rozmowy istotne - Etgar Keret; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Sfilmować pożądanie (Filmer le desir) 60'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Marie Mandy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.02.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Tatrzańskie sacrum 09:00 Podgórze; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - Kraków od podwórka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Ex Libris - 33; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Podziemny front - odc. 4 - O życie wroga; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Historia i film - Podziemny front cz. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Jacy jesteśmy, Polacy? - cz. 3; program dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dwaj ludzie z filmem - Piotr Dumała; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Gość w dom - U Lorenzów w Lanckoronie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Flesz historii - odc. 12; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Ex Libris - 39; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Królik po berlińsku; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bartek Konopka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Nieznana Białoruś. - Dniuka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Nieznana Białoruś. - Jak puszczę strzałę; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Criminal tango - Spacer z pistoletem; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Tajna historia ZSRR - Pokój i wojna; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Tajna historia ZSRR - Gubernie zachodnie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Podziemny front - odc. 5 - Nim nadejdzie świt; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Historia i film - Podziemny front cz. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Jacy jesteśmy, Polacy? - cz. 4; program dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Wielcy znani i nieznani - Jadę jeżeli mam nie zginąć; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Mój mały świat... - Hanka Bielicka - aktorka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Po co nam to było - Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.02.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Spór o historię - Korpus Ochrony Pogranicza; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Dwaj ludzie z filmem - Jan Sosiński; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Fałszywy kadr - Kierunek Berlin; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu - odc. 7; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Książki, które wstrząsnęły światem - Tao - te - cing; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Gangsterzy i filantropi; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman, Edward Skórzewski; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Kazimierz Opaliński, Gustaw Holoubek, Hanka Bielicka, Magda Celówna, Barbara Modelska i inni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Niefachowy stryczek; film dokumentalny; reż.:ROBERT STANDO; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Polonia 06:35 Plebania - odc. 1629; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1630; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1631; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Plebania - odc. 1632; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Plebania - odc. 1633; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Szkoła na Słonecznej - odc. 7 - www. naszaszkola. cz (Skola Na Vysluni odc. 7 - www. naseskola. cz); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 4/7* - Nowy trop; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 S jak szpieg - Niewolnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Podwyższenia Krzyża Św. w Czarnej; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:20 Kraj się śmieje - Fantastyczna publiczność (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (15) gość: Wojciech Pszoniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Kwiatkowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1116* - Mężatki też podróżują; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 21; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 799; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 321; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 322; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 8 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Janosik - odc. 13/13 - Zdrada; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Bohdan Smoleń; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Szansa na Sukces - O miłości - Robert Janowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Śledztwo 53'; film TVP; reż.:Marek Piestrak; wyk.:Tadeusz Borowski, Edmund Fetting, Jerzy Przybylski, Bogumił Antczak, Maciej Grzybowski, Henryk Hunko, Mieczysław Janowski, Andrzej Jurczak, Eugeniusz Korczakowski, Zygmunt Zintel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Czarodzieje - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 799; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 8 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 12* - Za murem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Wolne Miasto 96'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1958); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Włodzisław Ziembiński, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Jerzy Śliwa, Bronisław Dardziński, Piotr Fronczewski, Hanna Zembrzuska, Jan Machulski, Irena Netto, Danuta Królska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 11; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.15 VIPO - magazyn disco 11.10 Flip i Flap w Legii Cudzoziemskiej (1957) - film fabularny 13.00 Pasión Morena (119, 121) 15.55 Isaura po śląsku 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Koncert życzeń 18.40 Bajkowa TVS 19.15 Carramba 19.45 Propozycje do VIPO 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.25 Wieczór z powerem 23.00 Emanuelle - film erotyczny 00.45 Emanuelle - film erotyczny 02.25 Muzyczny Relaks 03.15 VIPO - magazyn disco 04.05 Wieczór z powerem 04.30 Tygodniowy finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 06.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 06.30 Zumba z Fitness Cente